


Eidolon

by Alley_Walk (AlleyWalk_writes)



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Crossover Fusion, Demonic Tigers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Malevolent Spirits, Trans Allen Walker, Trans Female Jasdero, but there are still plenty of problems don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyWalk_writes/pseuds/Alley_Walk
Summary: Allen has had quite a lot on his plate lately. His problems include but are not limited to:1: Malevolent spirits attacking him around every corner.2: The fact that this is a daily occurrence for him.3: The elephant in the room that he and his family arepartspirit, or at least demonic in nature.4: That these facts are not exactly good news when a weird ghost obsessed cult starts sniffing around him and his family for answers.Oh, well. If things go pearshaped they can always eat them.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Tyki Mikk & Jasdero & Devito & Wisely Kamelot, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Komui Lee/Bak Chan, Lavi/Daisa Barry, Lenalee Lee/Luna Lovegood, Miranda Lotto/Noise Marie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Eidolon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> This is a new fic of mine that I was hoping to post on Christmas, (though it's not exactly christmas themed, tbh), I just wanted to celebrate Christmas by starting a new fic, so I hope you all will enjoy through unwrapping presents and eating Christmas dinner! ^_^
> 
> This fic is mostly set in the HP universe, with some AU aspects which will be explained. Everything I've changed settingwise has a solid reason behind it, (well, most everything), so don't think I'm changing things just for the convenience of the characters, as there were actual character-driven reasons that changed these things, sort of me going, "I wonder what this character would do, in this situation..."
> 
> There may not seem like there's a lot of problems in this AU at first, but that's bc for now it's in Allen's POV, as you'll be learning about the more AU aspects of the world along with Allen. Until he learns everything, there might be some POV changes, but well, we'll see. It's hard to stay in just Allen's POV, since I'm used to using POV multiple and switching back and forth all the time, but I'll manage. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ^_^

**Friday, August 30th, 2019**

Allen Walker makes his way down the muggle street, his footsteps making no noise on the sidewalk beneath his feet. His eyes easily pierce the darkness around him as he turns the corner and enters his neighborhood, his breath fogging in the cold August air.  _ Wait… cold in August? _ A cold finger runs its way down his spine, and he spins on his heel, drawing his focal in the same motion. 

An inhuman screech pierces the air, fingernails digging into Allen’s arms, drawing blood as they rip through skin and fabric, morphing into claws. Allen’s vision is eclipsed by a mass of tangled black hair, the smell of blood overloading his senses. The feeling of cold seeps into his limbs, encasing him, trapping him, and he can feel himself weakening.

Allen’s head snaps up, a fire burning in his eyes. _ “Expecto Patronum!”  _ Silver mist pours from the tip of his focal, and the creature screams in pain and lets go of his arms, retreating to the edge of the mist until Allen tries again.  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _ A golden barn owl appears in a burst of light from the tip of his focal, and Tim lets out a screech and flaps his great wings, pursuing the ghost into the night.

Because that had been a ghost.

And Allen was the only one who could see them.

With a sigh, Allen calls back his Patronus and waits a minute. When no ghost reappears, he sends Tim away and continues his walk down the street. He knew some muggles would probably be getting obliviated tonight, and he could only feel guilty. Ever since the ban on underage magic had been lifted by Minister Albus Dumbledore, obliviation had been an often occurrence for the muggles. Allen could only be selfishly grateful; ghosts had been attacking him for as long as he could remember, causing him to be moved from foster home to foster home and to eventually become homeless, that is, until Mana found him.

After that incident, he was seen as a bit of a dodgy character, and no one wanted to adopt a child like that. Allen had been gutted at the time of Mana’s death, so he hadn’t exactly been thrilled to bits when a family offered to adopt him, especially considering that family’s rather dodgy nature.

Turning the hilt of his focal end over end in his fingers, careful of the bladed edges, Allen finally sheathes it back up the focal sheath strapped to his wrist. He’s walking home from his job at a nearby Café, where the owner “Debbie” Debra Granger had asked with some hesitancy if he would stay and help her close the shop. Debbie was a kind woman, if a bit distant. Her Café was a place for supernatural creatures of all kinds to mingle and socialize, and as a werewolf she had had to close a few hours early to meet her 6 o’clock deadline. So Allen had had no qualms about staying late (or early?) to help her close the shop, because Debbie, while distant, seemed quite lonely at a second glance.

Shaking his head to clear it, Allen reaches the end of the row of houses, eyeing the moon rising in the sky with some dubiousness. He really was cutting it close. Stepping up to a set of wrought iron gates, Allen presses his hand to the cool metal, a regular two storey house held behind their gates. Magic tingles over his skin, and then a piece of the gate morphs into a spike, cutting into his hand. Allen scowls, glaring at it and gets the faint impression of it glaring right back. 

This gate really doesn’t like him. 

But it accepts his blood reluctantly, the cut on his palm sealing into a now familiar scar. Scowling at the gate once again, Allen opens it and steps in, his view of the house immediately warping and changing as soon as he passes by the wards. Now, he walks on a smooth tiled floor, a great sprawling giga-mansion spreading out before him, the calls of the rainforest all around him. Shutting the gate behind him, he passes by the large fountain that is currently spraying a cascading waterfall of alcoholic butterbeer instead of regular water. Half filled and empty cups sit on the edge of the basin, a few comfortable chairs arranged artfully nearby, and Allen’s mouth sours with distaste. 

Walking past the trellis vines blooming with exotic flowers and painted statues of roaring tigers that looked like they could come to life at any moment, Allen opens the door to the non-house and is immediately pulled inside by Tyki.

“Boy, do you even know what time it is?” Tyki asks, exasperated.

Allen casts a  _ tempus _ . “About 5:56 PM, I believe.”

Tyki huffs a laugh while Devito shouts from the lounge area, “ohhh, someone’s feeling cheeky today!” Allen can hear Jas laugh.

Wisely, from behind Tyki, rolls his eyes. All five of them. “Just get in here. We don’t have much time.”

Allen nods and steps further in, spotting Jas and Devito sprawled out on the leather couches in the sitting area, trying to look relaxed. But they can all feel it. The power of the moon moves like liquid fire throughout his body, alive and electric. It pulses deep in his bones, making hunger hook its claws deep into his stomach and a frenetic energy course through him, making it hard to stand still. 

They all stand and wind their way through the too-large-to-be-a-house house, passing by pool rooms, sparring rooms, dueling rooms, two more sitting rooms, a large kitchen with a long dining table that’s always left abandoned for the sitting rooms or the comfort of Tyki’s study, and a room that actually has a pool _ in it, _ complete with hot tub. They finally reach the back door and Tyki throws it open with a wild laugh, running out into the rainforest behind the not-house with everyone else following behind.

Allen winds through the dense tree growth of the tropical rainforest around them. His socks are soaked in the water and moss of the forest floor below, and he pushes past vines that are hanging down from the trees, brushing his fingers against the wet moss clinging to the tree trunk. The rainforest is dark around him, and Allen peers up through the canopy, trying to breach the top layers of broad evergreen leaves to see the moon above. He pants as he moves, his body breaking out into a fever as he follows now through instinct alone. The smell of chinchona and citrus reaches Allen’s nose, and he looks for the source only for his feet to drop out from under him.

And then Allen is falling. He fumbles for his focals, but they fall out of nerveless fingers into the murky waters below. His heart in his throat, he waits for impact, the moon singing in his ears. And then Allen is gone.

Joker hovers over the surface of the water for a moment, before taking to the air to find his streakmates. He finds One That Is Two tussling with each other in the air, Blonde One grabbing her brother by the shoulders and hind with her claws, snapping her jaws playfully while Dark One mock snarls, lashing his tail. Joker drifts forward and barks to get their attention. One That Is Two both look up, and they each chuff a greeting, Joker chuffing back, his ears perked.

The Two seperate, both flanking Joker and rubbing their cheeks against his. Joker rubs back, giving a pleased chuff. Then a weight lands on all three of their backs and they all snarl, startled. Claws prickling into Joker’s back, a familiar scent washes over his nose, causing him to relax just as Tease looks at them upside down from his perch on their backs, expression mischievous. The Two immediately duck away with laughing calls, leaving Tease scrabbling at Joker’s back until he can lift himself into the air, much to Joker’s displeasure.

Joker grumble-growls at him, and Tease’s ears flatten, apologetic. Streak instincts prickle at Joker’s fur, tingling against his skin. Red Eyes has found prey. As one they all converge on his location, the hunger roaring in their stomachs urging them on. When they reach Red Eyes, it’s to find him stalking a herd of boars with the herd completely unaware. They move as one, ghosting across the grass before each leaping into a lunge that takes the boars totally unaware. Which Joker supposes is fair. They can’t even see what’s killing them, after all. Biting deeply into the back of his prey’s neck, killing it in one bite, Joker leaps on another boar and kills it the same way. 

Dragging his prizes away into the hollow of a tree, Joker devours them, enjoying the succulent meat of the boar and sateing his hunger. He cracks open the bones with his teeth, eating the marrow on the inside. He’s busy sharpening his claws on some treebark when he’s pounced on from behind. He snarls, turning about, but it’s only the Dark One, who leans back on his haunches in a clear invitation to play.

So Joker does.

By the time Allen comes back to himself, he’s wet and muddy and he can’t find his focals. Technically his human body is an illusion and so he could get rid of all the water and mud if he wanted to. But Allen would rather forget about that particular part of this odd situation he’s found himself in, so he suffers in silence as he searches through the wet and mud for his focals. He eventually retraces his steps and finds them in a pool of water, cutting his hands a bit in the process of picking them up.

He silently promises them a good clean later, stashing them in their sheathes while making the trek back to the not-a-house house. Climbing up the winding staircase, Allen enters his room and throws off his shoes, squelching his way into the en suite bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub and a large open floor space, turning on the shower and letting his wet clothes fall to the floor, stepping under the spray

It takes a while to get clean, and after he does he gets dressed in some pyjamas, Timcanpy eyeing him from his perch by the window, looking half-asleep. Allen runs a hand through his golden feathers, and Timcanpy hoots at him, nudging at his hand with his head. Allen smiles and leaves him to his sleep, climbing into bed and getting settled himself. He sighs, relaxing into the soft bed covers as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There actually was a full moon on August 30th this year. I looked it up on timeanddate.com. Full moons also apparently rise at exactly 6 PM and set at exactly 6 AM, so if you're writing a werewolf/Remus fic and you ever want to be accurate about what time your character should shapeshift, 6 PM to start and 6 AM to finish would probably be about right. ^_^
> 
> Also, I should warn that this fic will use _some_ HP characters (as shown in the tags) but not a lot of them. They'll mostly be filler characters or characters used to move the plot along. Except Luna. Luna gets to be featured whenever she wants, bc I love her dearly. ^_^
> 
> Also yes, the twins are a bit different than they are in canon. However, as a twin myself and considering how misrepresented twins are in fiction, I've decided: fuck it. I'll make my own headcanons for the twins. I know they're not that popular, which is why the headcanons blossomed. Mana and Neah are, unfortunately, too estranged for me to shower my twin love onto them, but eh. Maybe another AU fic some other time.


End file.
